Ce que moi je sais
by NoemieMendez
Summary: L'âme et l'esprit humaine sont à de nombreuses reprises inconnues, parfois ce semble être l'est réellement et d'autre fois...


Ce que moi je sais.

Il l'observa depuis l'ombre que lui prodiguait ce vieil arbre, apercevant les larmes cristallines qui baignaient son visage y l'extrême pâleur de ses joues, lesquelles contrastaient étrangement avec le claire, mais brillant lila de ses cheveux.

Il parcouru chacun des visages qui l'entouraient et lesquels semblaient attentifs à n'importe quel besoin que l'autre aurait… il eu envie de rire à gorge déployée, mais se contint et jetant sa cigarette, décida de s'approcher…

En silence, indifférant aux regards qui lui étaient dirigées, avec cette éternelle et dure expression sur le visage qui occultait une infinité de sentiments tordus, d'effrayants secrets et d'obscures souvenirs que seul celui qui lui tournait le dos connaissait.

Il s'arrêta sans émettre le moindre commentaire, inspirant le délicieux arôme de lavande des longs cheveux, son cœur s'accéléra, battant avec force alors qu'il sentait l'impétueux besoin d'entourer sa taille et le sérer contre son corps jusqu'à le sentir se réveiller entièrement, lui volant soupirs… gémissements… halètements.

Lui offrant baisers et caresses… des mots chargés de luxure, de passion et d'insanités, mais d'un profond amour…

Mais il ne le fit pas, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit, ce pourquoi il se contenta de rester à ses côtés, l'accompagnant…

Comme lui seul pouvait le faire…

Comme, il le savait, seul l'autre comprenait…

Comme aucun des autres ne le comprendraient jamais…

Ce qui, simplement, lui était égal.

Il regarda l'obscur trou déjà occupé par la blanche pierre qui occultait le corps de celui qui ne se réveillera plus jamais, imaginant que, comme pour Aphrodite, il y a un peu plus d'un an, il se transformera bientôt en nourriture pour des asticots affamés.

Il se pencha et lança la fleur blanche qu'il portait, murmurant un étrange psaume que seul le silencieux homme entendit pour, ensuite se lever avec agilité restant en face du beau visage attentif, se perdant dans les vertes forêts pour de longues secondes, se répétant mentalement que rien ne se comparait à la brillance de ces yeux, à se voir reflété en eux comme dans un miroir.

Et il serait resté ainsi très longtemps s'il ne l'avait pas entendu dire de sa douce voix calme :

- Merci d'être venu. – Dit-il, en même temps qu'il lui tendait la main sans perdre cet aspect d'extrême affliction.

Il sourit de côté : « 'Y a pas de problème… tu sais. » et serrant la fine main, il ajouta : « Je dois partir, fais attention à toi. » Il s'éloigna lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où était sa voiture sans regarder ceux qui furent ses compagnons d'armes pendant tant de temps, les quels ne cessaient de l'observer et murmurer à chacun de ses pas ce qu'il savait déjà.

Que personne ne comprenait l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, étant si différents, si… opposés, mais supposant que le fait d'avoir vécu cette similaire et dure expérience les avaient unit.

Il commença à siffler, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches au souvenir de certains adjectifs qui les identifiaient il y a quelques années seulement, quand les batailles n'étaient pas encore terminées. DM, chevalier du Cancer, le pire assassin entre tous, sans scrupules, âme, ni cœur, le déchet de l'ordre, la honte du Sanctuaire, ce que personne ne voulait devenir.

En revanche, lui…Mü de Jamir, chevalier du Bélier, c'était autre chose, aimable, généreux, tempéré, calme, raisonné… beau… incroyablement beau, mais plus que tout, profondément mystérieux.

Tant qu'il était sûr que même pas Sion, son maître, ne l'avait vraiment connu.

S'asseyant sur le confortable siège et face à la poigné, il lâcha un étrange rire en même temps qu'il allumait une nouvelle cigarette et l'aspirait avec force, pensant que ses anciens compagnons ne s'étaient pas trop trompés pensant que quelque chose les unissait… bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à quel point et peut-être qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais.

* * *

Il termina de boire la forte liqueur qui semblait brûler sa gorge et laissa sa tête reposer sur le large dossier pour, plusieurs minutes après, sourire amplement en sentant ces mains qu'il connaissait si bien glisser sur son torse et les douces lèvres lui embrasser le front.

- Tu es arrivé. Murmura-t-il d'une voix roque et sans ouvrir les yeux, appréciant les humides baisers déposés par son amant sur tout son visage et son cou.

- Tu me manquais. Dit l'autre avant de le mordre avec force, se divertissant en l'entendant grogner sous la dure caresse. Ce qui est bien, c'est que ça n'a pas été difficile de les convaincre de me laisser seul pour…réfléchir… Il le lâcha et fit le tour du sofa pour finir par s'assoir sur les fortes jambes de l'italien et, sans aucune hâte, déposer un baiser sur cette bouche qu'il désirait tant.

Le plus âgé entoura l'étroite taille en même temps qu'il le recevait avec faim, envahissant et dégustant l'humide cavité, jusqu'à ce que les deux se voient obligé de se séparer à cause du besoin d'aire de leurs poumons, bien qu'ils le firent de très peu de centimètres, se permettant de s'observer, de voir dans les profondeurs de chaque pupilles, les unes rouges comme le sang, les autres vertes comme les Esmeraldas, cette brillance ébranlante de leur âmes…

Les deux brisées…

Les deux malades….

Mais unies…

- Alors, ça s'est passé comme on le pensait, ils n'ont rien soupçonné. Commenta-t-il, caressant les doux cheveux qui encadraient le parfait visage.

Mü sourit faiblement alors qu'il niait : « Rien… » Et tordant faiblement sa bouche : « Ils ont tous fait cause commune avec… mon immense douleur… » Se moqua-t-il. « Qui donc pourrait contester que, moi, Mü du Bélier, je n'aimais pas Saga des Gémeaux ? Que je n'étais pas détruit par sa mort ? Ce serait inconcevable ! » Il fronça les paupières et se mordit les lèvres feignant une affliction qu'il ne ressentait pas.

DM sourit, amusé à cette vue : « Jajajajaj, c'est impossible, mon amour… personne ne peut ne serait-ce que l'imaginer, encore moins du bon, pacifique et doux bélier, jejeje. » Il lui tira doucement une mèche. « Bien que… laisses moi te dire que… tes larmes étaient très réelles, tu semblais si détruit… pendant un moment j'ai même pensé que tu étais vraiment triste de sa mort et que… » Il se tut en sentant une paire de doigts se glisser sur ses lèvres.

- Schhh, tu n'as pas à douter, ni à avoir peur… nous nous aimons, nous sommes ensemble et il n'y a plus personnes qui s'interpose, ni nous dérange. Murmura Mü appuyant sa tête sur le large torse. Et si quelqu'un en arrive à découvrir un quelconque détaille qui nous aurait échappé… il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le raconter… je m'en chargerais personnellement.

L'autre acquiesça pendant qu'il l'enlaçait avec force, sentant comment ses doutes disparaissaient et une grande joie l'envahissait, plus encore en le sentant s'accommoder sur son torse et s'endormir rapidement, avec une expression si calme et innocente que personne ne pourrait, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'obscurité qui se cachait dans l'âme du Bélier.

DM sourit, heureux, pendant qu'il délimitait le fin visage de porcelaine, fier de se savoir, enfin, le seul pour l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et plus que tout d'avoir la certitude, comme c'était arrivé il y a trois ans de cela, lorsque Mü dans un étrange silence, sans trace de reproche, l'aida à cacher le corps déchiqueté de l'amazone, qu'en lui il avait trouvé son âme sœur, son complément, celui qui, non seulement, le comprenait, mais qui, en plus, partageait et surpassait sa terrible et infâme folie.

Une folie dont il savait qu'elle pourrait l'amener à le détruire sans pitié, mais ça lui était égal, car s'il mourrait de ses mains… il mourait heureux.

Fin

* * *

Décidément, à chaque fois il arrive quelque chose dans ce genre là à Saga, le pauvre, pourtant je l'aime bien...

A part ça, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est sortit comme ça. Brrrrr, j'ai même réussi à me faire peur moi-même, faut dire que Mü, comme ça est plutôt effrayant, non?


End file.
